<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Two - A Night Of Horror by Jimothy_Kirigiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867356">Day Two - A Night Of Horror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimothy_Kirigiri/pseuds/Jimothy_Kirigiri'>Jimothy_Kirigiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuota Ship Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Basically its izuota dressing up, Costumes, Devil, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mad Scientist, Mukuro is like a fifth wheel, Not Beta Read, Trick or Treating, Werewolf, and then the despair trio joins them, dressing up, ghost - Freeform, its ok tho she collected the most candy, petnames, vampire, well matsuda and junko join</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimothy_Kirigiri/pseuds/Jimothy_Kirigiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its halloween!!(not really) since its spoopytober, i decided to have for the second prompt to choose both Costumes and Holiday(those were the prompts for day two) and have them dress up for halloween!!<br/>featuring non despair despair trio(junko, matsuda and mukuro)</p><p>in my izuota non despair au, junko matsuda and mukuro are friends with izuru and ryota because Friendship yeah. but yeah please check out @maplefangirl on instagram if you want to see the prompts for the ship week!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Matsuda Yasuke, Kamukura Izuru/Mitarai Ryota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuota Ship Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Two - A Night Of Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen i just wanted to include matsuda because i love him and non despair because let them all be happy pls<br/>not beta read cuz it isnt ever lmao</p><p>but yeah if someone dares draws all the characters like this, i swear I will write u a fic of any ship u want pls-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was October 31st. A Saturday. Normally the day didn’t matter to Izuru, but Ryota on the other hand…</p><p>It was one of the few times where he would give up working to actually have some fun. He adored Halloween as a child and was in the tradition of trick or treating, dressing up on the spooky night and collecting candy.</p><p>Every year, he would normally dress up as his favourite characters from different sources of media and this year wasn’t any different. This year, however, he had the Ultimate Cosplayer, Ultimate Special FX artist, SHSL Costume Designer, basically the SHSL EVERYTHING on his side. Ryota looked over at the Ultimate Hope, who was busy messing around with his costume. They had gone with a very basic and popular but well-crafted look. </p><p>Ryota watched as Izuru put the fake vampire fangs in. There was a trickle of fake blood coming out from the side of his mouth that contrasted with his pale skin and matched his crimson eyes. The collar of the dark cloak stuck up, a ripped and tattered cape trailing behind him. A red vest was over his pristine, freshly pressed button up white shirt, accented with golden buttons. Plain black slacks and dress shoes finished the look. </p><p>Ryota’s mind completely blanked and stopped working. Wow. Just- Wow. Izuru looked incredible. Said man walked over, towering above Ryota as he reached out and tugged on the fluffy coat so it was more even and in place. Ryota was wearing a werewolf costume to match Izuru’s vampire. Two wolf ears, matching his hair colour, were in his hair, the headband hidden. He had a dark blue coat with a fluffy brown hood around him. The jacket was ripped and had some purposeful holes in it, as did his white shirt that he wore underneath. </p><p>To finish the costume, was a large dog collar that wasn’t too tight that was also a dark blue, matching the costume. Izuru’s eyes trailed over him for a moment, before Ryota jumped into his arms at the sudden sound of the doorbell and loud knocking.</p><p>“Ryotaaa!!! Kamukura!!! Open up already!!” A high pitched voice called, before there was a loud knock on the door. Another voice, more masculine, joined it. “Junko, shut up already. They won’t open up if they have to hear your annoying voice. But, open the damn door already!”</p><p>Izuru walked over silently, his hair trailing behind him, after he placed Mitarai down, and opened the door. Ryota peered over from behind Izuru to see Junko, Mukuro and Yasuke, all dressed up. Junko was a devil, her large, uh… barely being concealed by the skin tight bodysuit, two horns on her head and a devil’s tail trailing behind her. She also wore black platform heels and held a red and black trident like weapon in her hand, made of plastic. She moved forward to hit Izuru with it, who grabbed it easily and yanked it out of her head. Ryota could barely contain his amusement as Izuru then bonked Junko on the head with it.</p><p>Yasuke, meanwhile, didn’t bother, laughing at Junko’s surprise, before he pushed past Izuru and walked inside, giving a nod of greeting to Ryota, who quietly waved back. Yasuke was wearing a lab coat, probably one of his normal ones, but it seemed to have fake blood spilled on it. Other than that, it didn’t seem like he dressed up. “Uh… What are you dressed as?” Ryota asked him. Matsuda peered out from RYota and Izuru’s kitchen, holding a packet of chips. He chewed them noisily, before swallowing and deadpanning, “I’m a mad scientist.”</p><p>Fair enough, Ryota thought. Although, in Ryota’s opinion, he already was somewhat a mad scientist, being the Ultimate Neurologist and all. </p><p>Mukuro was the last to enter. She wore a simple white sheet with holes cut where she could stick her head through and a collection of patches hastily sewn and taped onto it. She followed Junko around as the she-devil herself cackled. “Well, let’s get to the trick or treating!! We can scare some kids and make them feel the des-pair!!!” Junko stuck out her tongue and laughed. Matsuda walked over, sighing. He caught eye with Izuru, who moved and wrapped an arm around Ryota, the small animator leaning into the touch. Both Izuru and Matsuda would usually never go trick or treating, opting to stay at home, but after begging from both of their partners, they arrived to go with.</p><p>Junko had come up with the idea that they go as a huge group to visit haunted houses and steal candy from children. Izuru leaned down, placing a kiss on Ryota’s head, careful not to get any fake blood in his head. Ryota blushed deeply and smiled. Izuru enjoyed seeing Mitarai so happy, not stressed over his work for once.</p><p>“Let’s go, dear.” Mitarai mumbled and Izuru felt his heart pound at the pet name. Ryota was so adorable. The group of them followed after Junko, taunting children and scaring horror house workers throughout the night.</p><p>It was one of the best nights of Izuru’s nights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah let them be happy without despair wooooooo<br/>anyways thanks for reading, please comment or leaves kudos as it makes my day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>